


Pure Sin Chat

by FloralPunk15



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other, group chat au, not only chat though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralPunk15/pseuds/FloralPunk15
Summary: -beebo has added you to the chat!-High school is awful, but friends make it better! Follow the adventures of Brendon, Dallon, Pete, Patrick, Gerard, Frank, Geoff, and Awsten, and a few others in their day to day shenanigans!





	1. 1. New Kid

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Group Chat Gone Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539347) by [camiisado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camiisado/pseuds/camiisado). 



> Hi! So I was inspsired by a few different group chat fics for this.  
> I kinda wanted to shake it up a little by adding parts where there's actual story and not chat logs.  
> Tags will be updated as I add to this.

**-Beebo added ryro, Dally, Gee, peet and Patty to the chat!-**

 

**beebo:** hi.  

**Gee:** what the hell do you want?

**peet:** what the fuck bren?

**Dally:** I'm trying to do a chemistry assignment. Make it quick.

**beebo:** so theres like three new kids here. i wanna invite them to sit with us before people do.

**Gee:** frank hissed at someone today. maybe one of the new kids? idk but i can ask him.

**Gee:** he wants in or no info. 

**-Gee added frnk-**

**frnk:** hi. okay so i actually hissed at pete. anyway theres a newbie in my class. he has a zelda necklace and is vv quiet. 

**beebo:** ask him to sit with us and join the chat. 

**Patty:** let him meet us before he joins this hellscape. so, what's his name?

**frnk:** jeff.

**frnk:** *geoff. 

**frnk:** he can move frighteningly fast oh my god.

**Gee:** are you okay?

**frnk:** yeah he's okay. i just took his phone. -geoff

**peet:** frank fucking hissed at me this morning

**peet** : what the fuck dude

**frnk:** did he really? -geoff

**peet:** yeah. 

**frnk:** he said you called him a hot dog? -geoff

**peet:** i did but thats not a good reason to hiss at a man. 

**Patty:** you deserved that. Anway, wanna sit with us, geoff?

\---------------

“So, Geoff, what do you think of the group chat?” Frank asked, quirking a brow.   
  
Geoff offered him a nervous smile. “You all seem really nice.” He fidgeted with the triforce necklace around his neck. “I'll sit with you guys.” He passed Frank back his phone.   
  
“Thanks. What's your lunch?” Frank asked.   
  
“B. My fourth is AP history.” Geoff informed Frank softly. He wasn't sure if Frank heard him over the chatter of the classroom.   
  
“Alright. I'll tell the group.” Frank assured him. 

 

The bell rang, and Geoff took off. He wasn't sure if he was excited for lunch, or dreading it.


	2. 2. Boys At Lunch

**frnk:** so geoff is gonna sit with us. He has ap history 4th and b lunch.

**Patty:** i found out that there are only two new kids. one's geoff and the other one's name is austin? not sure on spelling.

**ryro:** there's some kid with blue hair ranting about ikea.

**ryro:** omfg florian kicked him out for disrespecting ikea im dead

**ryro:** i'm out too for laughing abt it.

**-ryro added BLEACH BOY to the chat!-**

**BLEACH BOY:** HEY. I'M AWSTEN. 

**frnk:** you're also aggressive

**BLEACH BOY:** ALL CAPS IS MY AESTHETIC

**ryro:** im here for it. wanna join us at lunch?

**BLEACH BOY:** CERTAINLY. I'M ASSUMING Y’ALL WILL BE SCREAMING AND SHIT?

**ryro:** look for the gayest group of people. That's us. 

\------

Lunch time came too fast for Awsten's liking. He was honestly terrified he was going to make an ass of himself.

 

Awsten recognized Ryan rather quickly. He was leaning on a taller boy's shoulder, making heart eyes at the boy. Across from them was a kid with bright red hair and a royal blue bomber jacket, talking quietly with a shorter boy with jet black hair. To the pair's right was a boy with thick black glasses, writing something. Another boy looked over it with an interest. Beside him was a bouncy boy with a big forehead. 

 

Frank and Patrick made space for him. He learned their names first because they introduced themselves. “Ryan! Stop making heart eyes at Dad and pay attention!” Frank said, shouting to get his attention.

 

“Calm down, Frank. Like you can say anything at the moment.” Ryan dryly retorted. “Anyway, hello, Awsten! Beside me are Geoff and Brendon.” he introduced, gesturing loosely.

“To left is Gerard, the beanpole is Dallon, and the kid beside Patrick is Pete,”

 

Frank cut in. “Also, feel free to refer to Dallon as Dadlon. We've been doing it since 8th grade.” 


	3. 3. Fank Sends His Warmest 'Fuck You'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This one's longer!  
> I think we've met all the characters we're gonna meet, but you guys get to choose 5SOS ships!   
> Thank you all so much for reading!!   
> Also, I changed the title! I feel this one fits better!

**frnk:** holy shit

**frnk:** ehy si this dude so fuckin tall?

**beebo:** do u mean dallon?

**frnk:** no! hes blonde

**Gee:** what the fuck

**Gee:** why are there so many giraffes

**Gee:** is it mikey?

**frnk:** no. he sounds like a kangaroo.

**Patty:** so you've met Luke. 

**Patty** : we're in anatomy together. he's a nice kid. 

**frnk:** hes so tall

**Gee:** im wheezing. I can see frank and the other kid and frank is flailing

\----

Luke looked frazzled when he sat down beside Patrick at their table. “Some 7th grader named Frank said to send his warmest ‘fuck you’ your way,” Luke told him.

 

Patrick bust up laughing. “Frank Ireo? He's a sophomore actually,” Patrick corrected. “Wanna talk to him?” 

 

Luke nodded. “If only to tell him i'm sorry,” he relented. 

\----

**-Patty added Hemmo to the chat!-**

**Patty:** okay. 

**Patty:** frank, luke has something to say.

**peet:** who's luke

**Gee:** the dude frank ran into.

**Gee:** i  _ cried _ . it was beautiful. 

**Gee:** side note frankie; calm your fire. 

**peet:** i want a nickname.

**Gee:** you have one.

**Gee:** its annoyance. 

**frnk:** gee summoned me??

**frnk:** and i will gee

**frnk:** also thank gee

**Hemmo:** i am so sorry i bumped into you frank. i'm also really sorry i called you a 7th grader.

**frnk:** im sorry i screamed when you bumped me. 

**beebo:** what the fuuuuuck

**beebo:** is he a new kid??

**Patty** : no. he and calum have been here since august. 

**Patty:** then michael and ashton came in september. they sit at the other end of our table.


	4. 4. Brendon Has A Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short.  
> I almost didnt update today!  
> Also, I'm on wattpad! My username is pattysxgayxfedora

**beebo:** yall i have a problem

**-beebo removed Dally and ryro from the chat!-**

**Gee:** well that was rude

**beebo:** humor me please

**peet:** alrighty. pats reading along w/me bc were in the same room

**BLEACH BOY:** WHAT’S UP?

**frnk:** gee come back bby

**Gee:** omw bby

**beebo:** ew

**beebo:** anyway u fucks

**beebo:** how do u tell two ppl in a relationship that you like both of them

**BLEACH BOY:** LMAO WHAT?

**beebo:** shut up unless you have an idea.

**BLEACH BOY:** SOMEONE'S SALTY TODAY

**beebo:** i dont need the sass awsten

**BLEACH BOY:** I'LL STOP BEING SASSY IF I CAN ADD GEOFF. 

**-frnk added underscoregeoff to the chat!-**

**underscoregeoff:** I didnt think Aws was serious about making you guys add me.

**underscoregeoff:** i can leave. 

**beebo:** ur good.

**peet:** pat here; did you try talking to them?

**BLEACH BOY:** I SECOND PAT. HE'S SMART. 

**frnk:** yee.

**Gee:** now clear the messages and add them back before they get suspicious. 

**  
  
  
  
  
**


	5. 5. Ferociously Grabbing Weenus'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the lack of updates!  
> Today I'll be posting two more aside from this one enjoy!

**peet:** pat and i went to a bookstore.

**beebo** : you can read

**peet:** yeah. 

**Patty:** we got kicked out.

**undersoregeoff:** how?

**BLEACH BOY:** PLEASE SHARE. I WANNA GET THROWN OUT OF A BOOKSTORE. 

**Patty:** we played a game.

**peet:** pick up a novel and loudly read the steamiest scene.

**Patty:** a christian mom and her husband watched pete read me a gay blowjob scene and had a cow. 

**Patty:** pete threatened to ferociously grab the husband's weenus.

**frnk:** im wheezing

**underscoregeoff:** oh my god.

**BLEACH BOY:** I READ THIS TO OTTO AND HE'S HORRIFIED.

**BLEACH BOY** : “I SAW THAT,” HE WHISPERED, HORRIFIED.

**BLEACH BOY:** OTTO’S C R Y I N G OH MY GOD!

**-underscoregeoff sent a video to the chat!-**

**frnk:** aws you  _ broke _ him

**underscoregeoff:** yeah. 

**Patty:** tell him i'm sorry.

**-BLEACH BOY sent a video to the chat!-**

**Gee:** _ is that how gays date _ oh my god

**-BLEACH BOY sent a video to the chat!-**

**beebo:** unrelated, but i'd bang otto.

**underscoregeoff:** OH MY FUCKING GOD MY MOM WAS LIKE WHOS YELLING ABOUT SUCKING DICK THERE ARE KIDS HERE

**underscoregeoff** : I SAW PAT AND MY MOM ASKED ME IF THATS THE PAT AWSTEN WANTED TO BRING OVER FOR DINNER

**underscoregeoff:** THEN PETE YELLED I WILL FEROCIOUSLY GRAB YOUR WEENUS AND MY MOM WAS LIKE WERE LEAVING OTTER

**BLEACH BOY:** GEOFF IS SOBBING 

**beebo:** can yall add otto?

  
  
  
  
  



	6. 6. Fucking Spongebob and Gru helicoptering his dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BITCHES.  
> Look, I obviously owe all of you an apology, but all the same, let's not waste our time here.   
> This chapter came to me after I saw Gerard posted A Hazy Shade Of Winter. He just sparked my creativity.   
> There may be another chapter later tonight, but no promises, guys.   
> Enjoy!

**beebo:** so apparently gru from the minions can helicopter his way through a concrete wall

**Gee:** bren go the fuck to sleep

**BLEACH BOY:** lmao what?

**-BLEACH BOY added oatwood to the chat!-**

**BLEACH BOY:** OTTO'S CURIOUS. SOUND OFF, B.

**underscoregeoff:** oh boy here we go again

**Gee:** again??

**underscoregeoff:** they just finished debating if one could fuck themself with spongebobs nose.

**oatwood:** answer is no. Its too soft n squishy.

**BLEACH BOY:** THAT THING IS HARDER THAN ROCK BRO.

**BLEACH BOY:** YOU COULD SO FUCK YOURSELF ON IT.

**underscoregeoff** : pray for me gee?

**Gee:** Gerard's busy, but ill pray for you. -Moikey

**beebo** : ANYWAY

**beebo** : here.

- **beebo sent an image to the chat!-**

**Dally:** you all need jesus. Except Geoff. He's fine.

**oatwood:** Have you met aws and jawn?


	7. 7. Dally? More like Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's up, y'all?  
> I have 8 ready, but I need your help.  
> Do you guys want 8 to be plot based chapter, or more of a shitposty chapter?  
> Lemme know down below!  
> Enjoy this one!

**-beebo set the chat name to ~°☆yeet me off a bridge, daddy☆°~!-**

**beebo:** we needed a name.

**Patty:** so you chose that one?

**beebo:** no need to thank me.

**ryro:** i asked dal he said no.

**Dally:** Ryan, I am not throwing you off a bridge.

**ryro:** so i can tell the chat??

**Dally:** Absolutely not.

**beebo:** go on, i'm curious.

**Patty:** secrets hurt feelings, dad.

**Dally:** It's information that doesn't pertain to you.

**BLEACH BOY:** I SAW SECRETS, I CLICKED.

**oatwood:** pls spill the tea dad

**peet:** tea?

**ryro:** dal has a daddy kink.

**Gee:** hunty, frankie and I knew that for awhile.

**frnk:** i called him daddy in bio on accident and he about choked me.

**peet:** dally? more like daddy. 

**Dally:** Ryan, you're the worst boyfriend ever.

**ryro:** the gc doesnt  judge, sis

**BLEACH BOY:** GEE, WHY WONT YOU LET ME CALL YOU CUTE SHIT LIKE DADDY

**frnk:** get off my man bleach bitch

**underscoregeoff:** sksksks

**BLEACH BOY:** I MEANT GEOFF, NOT GERARD.

**frnk:** oh. sorry?

**BLEACH BOY:** FORGIVEN.

**-oatwood sent a video to the chat!-**

**oatwood:** geoff isnt okay. awsten broke him.

**beebo:** i never thought watching someone have a breakdown would make me choke on apple juice but here we are.


	8. 8. It just didnt stick, yanno?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, so Chapter 8 is now a shitpost. Sorry! It made more sense for 6-8 to be shitposty, then 9 and 10 to be plotty.  
> Lemme know your thoughts, okay??

- **beebo sent an image to ~°☆yeet me off a bridge, daddy☆°~!-**

**beebo:** i had to suffer so now u guys do too

**peet:** thanks! i hate it!

**Hemmo:** what in the hot crispy kentucky fried fuck?

**beebo:** i forgot luke was in the chat lmao

**Hemmo:** i had it muted. calum unmuted it earlier.

**beebo:** oh.

**beebo:** did u guys hear abt the new girl??

**beebo:** her names nonstick cooking spray

**beebo:** we tried calling hwr pam

**beebo:** just didnt stick yanno?

**Gee:** im blocking u.


	9. 9. Drop an F for our boi Pattycakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK AGAIN! Sorry guys! School and stuff just whooped my ass!

**peet:** for absolutely no reason, we can change eachothers names right?

 

**beeo:** sure? 

 

**peet:** thanks. 

 

**-peet changed Patty's name to pantry!-**

 

**pantry:** pete i swear to god. i will remove you from the chat.

 

**peet:** no balls, pantry. 

 

**oatwood:** a domestic squabble? miss me w ur gay shit.

 

**-pantry has removed peet from the chat-**

 

**pantry:** okay so while hes gone, how do go about actually asking your best friend out?

 

**Dally:** Wait, you two aren't together? 

 

**pantry:** no dad. sorry. 

 

**Dally:** No need to apologize kiddo. 

 

**Dally:** Just be serious and sincere. 

 

**pantry:** thanks, dad. wish me luck. 

 

**beebo:** drop an f in the chat for our boi pattycakes.

 

- **beebo changed the chat name to Drop An F For Our Boi Pattycakes!-**

 

\----

 

Patrick muted the chat, then pocketed it as a flood of ‘f’ kept flying through the chat. He sincerely appreciated the effort, but they did nothing to soothe his nerves. 

 

 

His text tone chirped, so he checked it. It was Dallon and Ryan wishing him luck. 

 

 

No better time than the present, Patrick told himself, then knocked on the Wentz’ door. Pete opened it, a look of confusion and curiosity in his eyes. 

 

 

“Hey,” Patrick greeted. “Can I talk to you about something?” He asked softly. 

 

 

Pete stepped out of his house and closed the door, leaning on it. “What's up, Pat?” 

 

 

“So you know how we convinced the group chat we're dating?” He began, cringing internally at his word choice. Pete nodded in confusion. “So, I've liked you for a really long time,” he trailed off, wringing his hands. 

 

 

A look of understanding dawned on Pete's features. “Wait, you're serious?” He said after a pause. “Patrick, are you seriously asking me out?” He asked in disbelief. 

 

 

Patrick nodded his head yes, the words caught in his throat. After another painful second, he finally was able to speak. “If you don't feel the same, we can forget this happened,” he rushed out. 

 

 

“Forget this happened?” Pete asked incredulously. “Pat, no, that's not what I was implying. You just-” Pete paused and looked him in the eyes. “You caught me completely off guard. But I'd love to make things official,” Pete explained, taking Patrick's hands. 

 

 

“Wait, really?” Patrick stuttered, heat rising to his cheeks. Pete nodded his head yes. 

 

 

They both leaned in. Their lips touched, and Patrick forgot how to breathe. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT POINT:  
> PETERICK SAILED AAAAAAAAA
> 
> HOPE YALL ENJOY.  
> COMMENT FOR CHAPTER 10, WHICH WHERE NEW PEOPLE JOIN THE CHAT!


	10. 10. Gays In A Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hows this for a plot twist.  
> The new people come in ch 11.

- **BLEACH BOY has removed beebo and oatwood from Drop An F For Our Boi Pattycakes-**

**BLEACH BOY:** OMFG

**BLEACH BOY:** I WENT TO HIDE IN THE ONE CLOSE BY THE LIBRARY AND OTTO AND BREN WERE IN THERE

**peet:** yeah what abt it?

**BLEACH BOY:** JEHSJSKSLSO

**BLEACH BOY:** XHJDJDK

**pantry:** can you use your words aws?

**Dally:** Could you elaborate on the keymashing?

**BLEACH BOY:** GEOFF OH MY FUCKING JESUS HELP

**underscoregeoff:** i saw my name whats up

**BLEACH BOY:** I AM TRAUMATIZED

**BLEACH BOY:** OTTO AND BREN

**underscoregeoff:** what abt them

**BLEACH BOY:** OTTO WAS RAMMING IT IN HIS ASS SO HARD HELP

**underscoregeoff:** beg ur pardon?

**ryro:** which one of u fuks is screaming in the hallway?

**ryro:** oh its aws.

**ryro:** you good famalam?

**BLEACH BOY:** SJSKSLAOSON NO

**Gee:** lmao what

**-Gee sent a video to the chat!-**

**Gee:** Calum and Frank are crying this beautiful

**pantry:** oh my jesus.

**ryro:**  aws got sent to the office bc hes actualky flipping out.

**underscoregeoff:**  omw awsie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yall should come chat w/ me on kik @FloralPunk15 bc i need more bandom! friends lol


End file.
